Metamorphose
by ScarlettEmerald
Summary: Rin is hiding the truth from Yukio. What will happen when Yukio's inner demon, who he doesn't even know he has yet, sheds light on the truth of Shiemi's murder? It might take an angel to stop the fight between these two demons


*This fancfic is based on an AMV I found on youtube. I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS, ANIME, OR THE SONG. ALL I OWN ARE MY IDEAS.

watch?v=hv9LVlHdQbE&list=FLi2qsJnxvi7LiIbUirrbOJw&start=00:19&end=03:33

**Chapter One**

Yukio Okumura buried his head in his hands to hide his tears from the reflection in the bathroom mirror that seemed to judge him. His breath was uneven, gasping at times from the forcefulness of his grief.

If only he had been there, Shiemi might still be alive.

"It's not your fault you know."

Yukio jumped up in a flash, gun at the ready. But, looking around the room, and even into the room connected, he saw no one. Turning back to the mirror, he saw only himself. But it wasn't himself. The reflection was exactly as he was, gun drawn and in his exorcist uniform, but unlike the real him, the reflection lacked his teary red eyes and heavy breathing.

Realizing that the game was over, the reflection loosened his stance and showily put his gun away. Smiling at the stunned Yukio of the real world, the reflection sat against the counter. "Go on, ask it already."

"What the hell are you?" Yukio asked, and then admonished himself for doing exactly as the reflection asked. Yukio wasn't exactly sure what kind, or even how, but he was sure that the reflection had to be demonic in nature.

"I am the darkest part of you." The reflection said simply. "A part of you that you aren't even aware of yet, and that you will likely hope to never be aware of. But that's alright, because I'm still going to help you."

Yukio tensed. Offers of kindness and help in his world were rarely done without a cost. And if this were a demon, then it was unlikely to truly help. "And how exactly are you going to do that? Tell me why I shouldn't just shoot this mirror and get rid of you?"

The reflection frowned, and then disappeared, making Yukio's true reflection return. Silence reigned through the bathroom for what felt like minutes. Then, a voice whispered through Yukio's mind. "Because I'm inside of you. Always inside of you."

Yukio cried out in surprise. "How the hell is this even possible?!"

The voice laughed. And his alter reflection returned, still laughing. "Interesting choice of words, but that's for another day. For now, I'm going to help you. Because helping you, ultimately helps me."

Perhaps this was a dream, or at least a hallucination, to help him through. Yukio nodded slightly, signaling to the reflection to go on. "I'm listening."

"I know you blame yourself for Shiemi's death, since you weren't there to keep it from happening." Yukio cringed, and the reflection smiled slowly. "But it's actually not your fault."

"What do you mean?" Yukio asked hoarsely, trying his best to keep his emotions from rising to the surface. "I wasn't there to protect her. Of course it's my fault!"

"Tsk tsk." The reflection shook his head. "Not very observant though, are you. Because someone WAS there to protect her, and he failed. Any idea who that might have been?"

Yukio blanched. "How could it be Rin's fault? He did his best to protect her, whereas I wasn't even aware enough to try!"

"But that's exactly the point Yukio my naïve self!" The reflection jumped up, and put his face close to Yukio's on the other side of the mirror and whispered. "He didn't try."

"W-what?" Yukio stumbled backwards. "Of course he did."

The reflection rolled his eyes. "Again, you're not very observant. Rin, the brother who inherited all that power, and ends up winning against everything that's thrown at him, even a demon prince, lost against a human?"

"I just won't believe it." Yukio denied, although he didn't sound completely sure anymore. "There was fire everywhere, and the person he was fighting was holding Shiemi hostage."

"Oh yes, the hostage situation. Yet ANOTHER point against you. You know you're actually no where near as smart as you make yourself out to be." The reflection teased. Yukio winced. It was always his fear that people would realize that. "There was no hostage situation. Rin made it all up to cover the truth of what happened to Shiemi from you."

"Lies!" Yukio yelled, and finally shot the mirror, casting away the reflection.

"Don't believe me?" The voice whispered once again through Yukio's mind. "Just ask him yourself."


End file.
